Feromonas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Un Akuma que utiliza las feromonas para enamorar el sector femenino de Paris, enamora también a Ladybug ¿Podrá Chat Noir anular el efecto antes de que ella entregue sus Miraculous?


Un Akuma debería estar atacando la ciudad, repartiendo mal a quien se le atreva acercarse. Pero no, era diferente.

Luego de ser rechazado y menospreciado por la única chica que le había gustado en todo sus dieciséis años de su corta vida, quien la misma le dijo que nunca le iba a gustar a nadie.

Este se convirtió en Pheroman. Un individuo que se encarga de rociar un perfume (el cual le iba a regalar a la chica que le gusta) que contiene feromonas y enamora a todo el que este a una distancia lo suficiente para olerlo y este luego de pasear de aquí para allá, había enamorado a una gran parte importante del sector femenino, ya que el sector masculino era inmune a los efectos.

Y ahora las mujeres se encontraban haciendo alabanzas como admirándolo, principalmente estando la chica que le gusta presente en su propio Harem porque eso es lo que más parecía al estar sentado en una silla y las mujeres a su alrededor arrodilladas, con brillo en su mirada y más que una consintiéndolo, ya sea abanicándole o dándole de comer.

En todo ese espectáculo, Ladybug y Chat Noir había llegado a la escena sin saber cuál era el poder del Akuma. Y por lo tanto cuando se acercaron intentando atacarlo con el mejor cuidado posible, ya que las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor era como su escudo protector y corrían el riesgo de herirlas. El bichito se dio cuenta que era imposible enfrentarlo mientras las mujeres estén cubriéndolo como también sin tener ningún plan.

Por eso iba a activar el Lucky Charm, pero al momento en que lo iba a hacer, el perfume fue rociado y aspirado por las fosas nasales de Ladybug, enamorándose de Pheroman al instante, quien el gatito al presenciar como ella se posicionaba al lado del Akuma, luego de oler esa esencia con nulo efecto y esta le empezaba a dar de comer en su boca con sus delicadas manos. La sangre le empezó a hervir, crispándose la cola. Al sentir los celos penetrar por su piel.

Entonces sin perder más tiempo, intento abrirse paso a la multitud de mujeres. Pero al ver que ellas no le dejaba pasar se alejó un poco y mirando al suelo. Gritó: Cataclismo.

Destruyendo la estructura del suelo, haciendo caer y tropezar a las mujeres dándole camino hacia Ladybug, quien Pheroman tocaba los pliegues de su oreja donde se encontraba sus aretes. Teniendo la obvia intención de sacárselos, además de estar muy cerca de su cara, la cual le miraba como una chica enamorada a punto de derretirse a sus pies.

Al ver eso, se apresuró y tomándola de la cintura como alzándola y poniéndola sobre su hombro. Proclamo su posesividad sobre ella.

— Es MIA —Mascullo fulminando al Akuma con la mirada— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —Gruño y con eso dicho se fue de ahí saltando. Ignorando las patadas de su Lady como los golpes en la espalda con sus puños con obvia intención de liberarse.

— Déjame ir con el amor de mi vida —Decía su Lady como una desquiciada.

— Aunque no lo sepas, bichito, yo soy el amor de tu vida.

— Por supuesto que no —Contesto con seguridad, el cual a pesar de sus crueles palabras, el gatito no se deprimió porque estaba seguro que solo lo había dicho por los efectos de las feromonas y no porque no tenga ningún sentimiento romántico hacia él.

Con eso dicho Ladybug le pego una patada fuerte en su abdomen liberándose, quien empezó a balancearse para ir rápidamente con Pheroman.

— Sabía que volverías Mi Lady —Le dijo el Akuma enfrente de la multitud de mujeres— Ahora entrégame el Miraculous.

—Si —Surcándole una sonrisa feliz mientras se acercaba cada vez más, empezando a desenroscar la rosca.

— Ella es MI Lady —Repuso, llegando hacia ella luego de recuperarse del golpe, mirando severamente a Pheroman mientras tomaba del brazo a su bichito y detenía su acción de quitarse el aro.

— Ella me ama a mí, debes aceptar ese hecho —Le dijo el Akuma esbozando una sonrisa auto-suficiente— Y como ves —Le dijo alzando sus brazos a los costados— Todas me aman y todas me obedecen —Rió un poco. Y añadió con maldad— ¡Ataquen a Chat Noir! excepto tu MI Lady.

Al decir eso las mujeres que estaban al lado de Pheroman empezaron a perseguir a Chat Noir, que en otra circunstancia, hubiera sido una experiencia más que diferente para el gatito, quien corría por su vida, aunque al saltar a los tejados, estas no podían trepar cosa que aprovecho y volvió junto a su Lady, quien estaba a punto de que le entregue los Miraculous al enemigo.

Llego antes de que lo haga y la levanto como un saco de papas. Sacándola de ahí mientras la mirada del Akuma los seguía. Riéndose, ya que no importara cuantas veces la apartara de su lado. Ella iba a volver por su propia voluntad y el minino debía darse cuenta de ese hecho. Eso, si es que tenía pensado en atarla.

Pensamiento que si tenía el gatito, quien intentaba sujetarla fuertemente para que no se escabulla de nuevo, mientras intentaba divisar algo, cualquier cosa para amarrarla y que no escape. Porque en unos minutos su transformación se iba a deshacer.

— Suéltame, gato tonto —Decía mientras forcejeaba inútilmente.

— ¡No! —Denegó y al hacerlo la tiro al suelo y tomándola de las muñecas que estaban arriba de su cabeza se quedaron un rato así, Chat Noir estando a horcajadas — Espero que me perdones —Le dijo y tomando un atrevimiento que creyó nunca tener el valor. La beso.

Unió sus labios con los de ella, brevemente. Pensando que el beso como en los cuentos de hadas, revertiría el hechizo y para su sorpresa lo hizo cuando al separarse, escucho preguntar a su Lady lo que había pasado. Pareciendo no recordar los sucesos anteriores, el cual se levantó de arriba de ella, antes de lo pida. Sintiendo como su corazón quería salir de su pecho y un rubor leve aparecía en su rostro.

— T-tenemos que derrotar a Pheroman —Le aviso desviando la mirada.

Al escuchar eso, asintió dejando sus preguntas de lado. Entonces activo su Lucky Charm, quien al recibir el objeto y mirar su alrededor comenzó a idear el plan.

— ¡Que no te rocié! —Espeto de pronto el gatito al ver que su Lady se acercaba peligrosamente a donde se encontraba Pheroman— Aunque, en realidad, no importa mucho si lo hace —Musito recordando como la había liberado del efecto mientras ponía una mano en su nuca, rascándosela avergonzado.

Quien ella no había escuchado lo musitado. No obstante como el Akuma pensó que seguía a su merced, no se dio cuenta de la trampa que le había preparado, por lo tanto el enemigo cayo rápidamente y el perfume fue arrebatado de sus manos como destruido.

Entonces Ladybug al ya purificar al Akuma y volver todo a la normalidad. Los individuos chocaron los puños en señal de victoria.

— Chat —Lo llamo antes de que se marche.

— ¿Si? Mi Lady

— ¿Cómo fue que me neutralizaste los efectos?

Al oír esa pregunta, quedó estático sintiendo los ritmos de su corazón iguales de rápido que los pitidos de sus Miraculous que indicaban que estaba a punto de de perder la transformación.

— Fresa —Pudo decir antes de que girara y empezara a saltar techo por techo con un gran sonrojo inundar sus mejillas. Porque estaba seguro que si se le revelaba completamente la verdad iba a morir a golpes producto de su yo-yo.

Por otra parte, ella al oír eso, se quedó atónita por la respuesta sin saber a qué se refería, quien no se percato de que sus labios tenían dicho sabor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Llegue a 200 fics (de forma general) Si complete un propósito antes de que termine el año. yeah

Igual sobre los otros propósitos aun me faltan 4 capitulos de la serie y 20 paginas del libro, pero estoy segura de que lo voy a lograr.

Bueno hablando de este fic, la idea, mas bien, es desde hace un montón de tiempo, mas o menos desde el tercer fic que hice, solo había escrito las sinopsis y ordenando archivos con mas archivos lo encontré. (Y vi la luz) naaa (me vino la inspiración)

Así que me decidí terminar lo que nunca comencé.

Sip, me acuerdo que esta idea la tuve luego de ver ese beso entre Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y como el pobre gatito no recuerda nada, quería hacer justicia.

Jaja no se si Chat Noir tiene mas feromonas que Pheroman o el beso fue el poder del amor que vence todo mal. O las dos cosas, aunque pueden pensar lo que quieran.

Por cierto...

Pheroman: Es un juego de palabras Pheromones (Feromonas) y Hombre (Man)

Podria haber puesto Feroman, pero hubiera quedado muy feo o hombre feromonas, pero eso hubiera quedado peor. No se porque (aunque lo mas probable que es porque no es mi idioma) que todo lo que esta escrito en ingles parece mas lindo.

Y también estoy segura de que no quedo como había pensando en el momento en que se me ocurrió la idea (igual dudo que lo haya pensado mucho, ya que solo escribí las sinopsis) pero creo que no me quedo tan mal.

Ah... y otra cosa mas y no lo aburro mas...

Creo que mañana publicare un capitulo del fic "El amor es ciego" digo creo porque lo estoy escribiendo y no se si lo voy a terminar mañana o pasado mañana o los primeros días del año que viene... (no se alarmen faltan dos dias y unas horas para el nuevo año, aunque eso depende el país donde viven jeje)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
